Devices for securing mechanical elements are known. Such devices include clamps, nuts and bolts, screws, staples, rivets, etc. Some of these devices require maintaining multiple mechanical elements in a particular relation to ensure that the mechanical elements are secured in a desired manner. This may be difficult if there is only one operator securing the mechanical elements. For example, an operator may be required to hold a bolt with one hand and/or a tool while using another hand or tool to rotate a nut onto the bolt. This may be awkward depending on a location of the bolt and nut.
Additional devices may be required to assist an operator in maintaining the mechanical elements in a desired position. For example, there may be difficulty in orienting the elements in a required securing position. Therefore, the operator may require other devices to assist in maintaining one or more of the mechanical elements in the desired position. Such additional devices can include clamps, pliers or other gripping devices. Additional disadvantages include the amount of time required for securing the components, slippage and the requirement for sufficient space for working to secure the mechanical elements as desired.
Moreover, securing elements requiring complexity or dexterity to operate can be unnerving to use where speed is desired. For example, a screw and nut type of securing apparatus can be unnerving to use, even if a relatively short period is required to operate the screw and nut mechanism, since it requires threading the nut onto the bolt and then turning the nut (or bolt) to secure the mechanism.
Thus, there exists a need for a securing apparatus that is optionally self-orienting, and relatively easy to operate and release.